As a transparent conductive film, an ITO (tin-doped indium oxide) film, an FTO (fluorine-doped tin oxide) film, a SnO2 (tin dioxide) film, an ATO (antimony-doped tin oxide) film, an AZO (aluminum-doped zinc oxide) film, a GZO (gallium-doped zinc oxide) film, an IZO (indium-doped zinc oxide) film, an IGZO (indium gallium zinc oxide composite) film, and the like are known. Laminated bodies, which are obtained by preparing these transparent conductive films on various substrates, are used in, for example, flat panel displays (a liquid crystal display, an electroluminescence display, and the like), planar heat generating bodies, touch panels, solar cells, semiconductor devices, and the like.
The conductive film may be manufactured using a process such as a sputtering process, a CVD process (chemical vapor deposition process), and an SPD process (spray pyrolysis decomposition process).
It is necessary to form the conductive film on not only a substrate having a flat surface such as a glass substrate but also a substrate having an unevenness in the surface thereof. When the conductive film is laminated on the substrate having an unevenness in the surface thereof using the sputtering process, there is a tendency that a difference in a film thickness between a flat surface and a side wall surface in the unevenness occurs. Therefore, the following attempts and the like have been made. That is, the side wall surface is made into a slope (PTL 2) and a film is formed while applying a bias voltage to a substrate (PTL 1).
The SPD process is a film forming process of precipitating a solid phase from a liquid phase that is sprayed onto a heated substrate and of depositing the solid phase as a thin film. That is, when a raw material solution is sprayed toward the heated substrate on the basis of the principle of spray, a thin film is formed by evaporation of a solvent and a pyrolysis and a chemical reaction of a solute along with the evaporation of the solvent. A pyrosol process is a method in which atomization of the solution is carried out by ultrasonic vibration. PTL 3 discloses a manufacturing process of a substrate to which a transparent conductive film is provided. In this process, the transparent conductive film is formed on a base substance, which has a curved surface shape or an irregular shape, directly or through an intermediate film using the pyrosol process. Examples of the base substance include a sheet-shaped base substance (substrate) that partially has a curved surface shape or an irregular shape, a honeycomb-shaped base substance, a fibrous base substance, a spherical base substance, and a foamed base substance.